lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Apollo Candy Company
This page has information on the company that produces Apollo Candy and their website. For appearances of the candy itself in ''Lost, and its significance to the development of the Lost Experience, see Apollo Bar.'' The Apollo Candy website was announced on August 8th 2006. It was hosted on the same server as all of the other in-game sites as part of the Lost Experience. The site promotes a chocolate bar named Apollo, and included sections describing the Apollo Candy Company, its founder M. David Benson, and other related topics. Note that the domain registration for the in-game website has since expired, and the game website is only mirrored. During the course of The Lost Experience, the domain was presumably operated by Hi-ReS!, (the company contracted to run The Lost Experience), but according to the WHOIS listing, it was registered via the anonymizer service Domain Discreet http://www.thefuselage.com/Threaded/showthread.php?p=1118912, http://www.losttv-forum.com/forum/showthread.php?t=23258&page=11. The one year registration expired on April 14, 2007, and approximately on May 27, 2007, it was purchased by another party which hosted an adult website in its place, which was then shutdown. The domain is therefore no longer owned or affiliated with ABC or The Lost Experience, although the lapse has apparently since been noticed in the course of editing of the Apollo Bar article in Lostpedia by employees of ABC (see discussion here). A mirrored version of the website can be found here. Website info Main The Apollo logo appears centered and with a background of what appear to be stars. When the logo is clicked, the chocolate bar appears in the center surrounded by clickable stars, which provide different information relating to the brand. Clicking the chocolate bar at the center will open the wrapper and show the chocolate. Written on the bar is actually the website address whereisalvar.com, a website created by Rachel Blake that would launch soon after the Apollo Candy site. The Beginning The Man The Ad When clicking on "The Ad" a video of the advertisement broadcast on TV can be seen. There is caption reading "Not available in stores" but the narrator says to visit the site to get a free Apollo bar. Later, a new section was added: "US Distribution" as well as "UK Distribution". The Company The Jeep The Apollo Bar US Distribution UK Distribution A UK Distribution section was also later added. Press release EW.com reprinted the following press release from Apollo: Distribution Bars were distributed in the United States, United Kingdom and Australia. The US venues tended to be organized differently, with some praised by fans as well planned and sociable, and others poorly devised, cancelled, with bars unfairly given out to ignorant members of the public. In the United Kingdom, bars were simply given to customers at Forbidden Planet stores who gave correct passwords. In Australia, the Lost Ninja worked to secure some bars and personally organized distribution so fans could be part of the experience. Notes and trivia * Although the bar clearly says "Dark Chocolate" on the front of it, in the history section of the website (see above) it is referred to as "milk chocolate." * The candy bar pictured on the site has a label: ENJOY BY OCT 23-06", as well as the UPC code 185192. So too did all distributed bars. * The website appears to be a cross-promotion with Jeep, with an entire section of the website labeled "Jeep." * When clicking twice on the big chocolate bar on the Main Page, the chocolate turns into little pieces. If you join the pieces together, you get the letters "wh" and something else behind the wrapper - see image on right. The full message is "whereisalvar.com" (which is also the case inside any bar). * It seems impossible that M. David Benson could have been born in 1938 and served in the Korean War. He would have only been 15 years old when US fighting ended in 1953 (after the Truce). * Dr. Hackett appears to have been an employee of Apollo, working on masking a psychotropic compound in a beverage. * Apollo Food Holdings Bhd is a real company that produces candy bars in Malaysia. Though they look like nothing in Lost and are unrelated to the show, there are real Apollo candy bars. They are chocolate covered wafer biscuits without any nuts. * Apollo, the renowned boxer from the Rocky Franchise of films, was also called Dark Chocolate. * The typeface style used for the 'Apollo' brand is evocative of the 'Wonka' bars in Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. So too are the golden oracle bars, similar to Wonka's golden tickets. External links Backup of the original site de:Apollo Candy Company es:Apollo Candy Company it:Apollo Candy Company Category:Official sites Category:Websites Category:Companies Category:The Lost Experience websites